


Alien (NB/F)

by NalaNox



Series: Constellation Station Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: After care, Alien Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exophilia, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probing, Reader is sub, Restraints, Roleplay, Terato, Teratophilia, Xeno, Xenophilia, its not rape but its played out like it is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: You are captured by an alien or creature, restrained and unable to move. The creature, dressed up in scientific gear, uses you for their experimentation. You try to resist but nothing you can do will remove the restraints from your limbs.*PLEASE READ TAGS, CONTAINS CON NON-CON*





	Alien (NB/F)

You woke up and began to move your arms, but something was keeping them down. You began to panic, unable to move this way or that. Your vision a lot darker than what you’d like.

“Help,” you croaked out.

A door opened, with a woosh. A streak of light fell upon you, and it burnt your eyes for a moment, tears forming from the sudden entrance of light.

A foreign language hit your ears, gibbles and garbles, nothing made sense, no sound made it human in the slightest.

“Help,” you said feebly.

Your eyes adjusted to the light and you saw a tall, lanky creature at the end of the bed, your neck ached as you tried to get a good look at the thing.

“No,” a deep, vibrating voice rung through the room.

You struggled against your restraints, you gritted your teeth as you attempted to lift your arms higher than an inch off the table.

A thin blanket was yanked from your body, leaving your naked body open to the cold air. Your nipples hardened and the instinct to close your legs made them cramp, the restraints held tight, keeping your legs apart.

“Let me go,” you eyed the creature and saw the white, skin tight suit that covered everything but their face. They held a tablet, flicking through notes of some kind.

Their face was long, with large, grey, cat-like eyes. Their skin grey with patches of black along the sides of their head.

They completely ignored you, they continued with their note reading.

Their eyes left the tablet and moved to your body, the looked up and down and looked at you in distaste.

They sighed something in their language.

You watched, helplessly, as they moved to the side of you, their hand grabbed your arm and placed a finger on your pulse. They flashed you a look, and you looked over them curiously.

“Pro-see-dgurrr,” they tried to pronounce the english word. You were amused by their strange mouths wrapping around the english vowels and consonants.

But you kept your face straight, trying not to show any emotion other than disgust as they inspected your body.

Their cold hands moved up your arm, along your collarbone and then along your neck. You felt their warm breath as they traced your face and then your chest.

You tried to hold a blush as they methodically moved their way around your breasts and ribs. Then to your navel and hip bones.

“Don’t!” You tried to pull back, but the restraints kept you in place. Their fingers brushed over your mound, freshly shaved, “no,” you groaned.

They looked up at you and removed their touch from your genitals, their touch moved to your thighs and they inspected them closely. Looking at the imperfections of your skin, tracing the scars, stretch marks and freckles. They moved to your knee and they quickly went over the knee cap. Traced you shin to your feet, which they looked over and then left them alone.

The bed you were attached to moved the legs. You watched the creature as it touch a button and the legs positioned them so the knees were bent and your feet were apart enough to reveal your vagina to the world and unable to close your legs effectively.

You clenched your jaw as they moved between your open legs and began to inspect your vagina. Their cold finger traced your labia and anus, then up to your clit. They moved the skin to reveal your clit and they pressed it gently.

You gasped at the attention, you tried not to think about what they were doing, but your body was acting on its own.

You felt yourself begin to get wet at the attention, you cursed your body for betraying your mind.

A huff was heard from the creature inspecting you, you watched as bright green and blue flaps peered on the sides of their head. It surprised you, a strange purr was heard from the creature.

You held your breath as they inched closer to your vagina, you swallowed harshly.

“Don’t,” you wondered if they understood your pleading.

They looked towards you and pushed a single, thin finger into your entrance. You gasped, they could reach so deep within you with your knees up like that. They poked within you, feeling your insides, they prodded at the spot that made you scream for a split second and you withheld any indication that it felt good.

Appearing satisfied, they pulled the finger from you and you sighed in relief.

They pulled back and walked to the wall, with a single press a drawer slid out. You watched intensely as they picked up a small cube and walked back to you.

They looked at the object then at you, you wiggled a little thinking that they were going to stick that inside you.

“No, hurrr-t,” they said.

You gave them a questioning look, but they continued on and settled between your legs.

A pink light illuminated between your legs, you tried to lift your head to see what was happening. They lifted the object high for you to see, a dildo? You cringed at the thought of it going into you. It was lit up with a pink fluorescent light, it appeared average in length and width, you eyed it with interest

It left your field of view and you prepared yourself, you couldn’t escape, why try to fight it. You took deep breaths, and felt something wet and warm slide between your folds.

You stifled a moan, you gritted your teeth and cursed yourself. You forced your hips down as they felt the need to buck against it.

“Please, don’t,” you bit hard down on your bottom lip.

The creature seemed to smirk and plunged the tip of it into, you cried out and felt your thighs shake as the need to close them overwhelmed you.

They slowly slid the the dildo out of you, you could feel the electricity within in, little vibrations and stings along your insides. You stifled a moan, and tried to think of everything other than what was happening inside of you.

They moved in seemingly random directions, trying to find the perfect spot. Your body betraying you by feeling pleasure. They hit your g-spot and you gasped. They immediately stopped and angled towards the spot once again, hitting right on it. You screamed out, they continued to hit against you, gaining speed and thrusting the dildo inside of you.

You bit on your lip harder, tasting the metal tang of blood. You threw your head back onto the soft mattress behind you. You back began to arch and you felt your orgasm about to hit you.

You moaned and begged no over and over and over. Trying to convince your body to not force this orgasm on you.

You screamed out as the orgasm hit you, your limbs shook, your feet cramped as your toes sat in their curled position. Your thighs shook and you hips thrust against the dildo, the creature stopped moving the dildo, you were grateful. You blinked lazily, your body exhausted by the overwhelming orgasm.

You felt a slimy thing over your inner thighs and around your lips, never getting threatening close to your vagina. They felt like they were cleaning the mess you made.

The slimy feeling stopped and they stood from the position in between you legs and brought out the tablet.

You felt the bed start up again, and moved you into a sitting position, your knees still high, almost hitting your chest. You arms were positioned towards the back of you, you twisted your arm to make it more comfortable. You looked down on your lower half and saw how red your vagina was.

The creature walked casually between you legs and you watched as a tongue appeared, like slime. You realised the feeling of before at that moment.

Their tongue gently caressed your lower half, on your vagina this time, through your labia and gently over your clit.

The purring persisted and you watched as the suit seemed to disappear. Sucked into little buttons on their shoulder and hips.

You gasped as you saw a slit on the lower stomach of the creature. You looked at it wide-eyed, you wondered what could be there, if that’s even where it is.

They licked up from your clit over your stomach and around your breasts, your nipples were hard, and they seemed to enjoy that. Purring and humming as their slime-tongue wrapped around them, one at a time.

You brought your battered lip back into your teeth, your eyebrows knitted together as you watched the slime-tongue work around and you could feel their finger play with your labia and clit.

They removed their finger from you. You looked down towards where the finger began to play with the slit on their lower abdomen. A thick, tapered tip cock pushed out of their slit and they tried to slide the growing cock along your slit.

You close your eyes and clenched your jaw, the creature eyed you with curiosity. You looked down at the cock, it began to glow blue along one side, like a glow in the dark sticker. Small, round bumps grew around the head.

They positioned it at your entrance and looked at you as the head slowly worked its way into you.

You moaned at being stretched, nothing could prepare you for it. The bumps pushed through and you moaned louder, as they pushed the bumps rubbed along your insides. A feeling you think you won’t be able to forget.

“Please,” you mumble, unsure if it was a beg to stop or to continue.

They pushed the rest of themselves within you and you screamed as they hilted. They breathed out, trying to control their breath.

They pulled from you slowly, not moving the entire way out leaving the bumps within you.

You cried as they pushed back in, hard and heard the slap of their strange, soft skin against your own.

Their breathing found became heavy the more they moved. Mumbling something in their strange language. You strained your ear to hear the words but knew it was more than futile.

You moaned as you felt the creature move faster and faster. The bumps moving within you, pleasuring you more than you wished. You felt your orgasm moving faster to the surface. Your hands tried to grasp onto something, but could only dig your nails into you palm.

The pace became more erratic, and you toes curled and your back arched against your will.

Their slimy tongue flickered over your nipples roughly, a hand grasped on your hip and the other moved to your clit.

“No!” you screamed as they roughly fucked you and rubbed your clit.

Your orgasm crashed upon you and you shook as you rode the wave. The creature moaned at the tightness of you orgasm, milking their cock.

They bucked wildly into you and you heard the scream as their cock began to swell and twitch.

Their tongue rolled back into their mouth and their hands began to gently caress you all over. You gained goosebumps and groaned at the light attention.

A beep could be heard and the restraints on your arms and legs were released. Your legs immediately dropped beside the creature and your hand reached for their head.

“You were amazing,” you mumbled, their cock twitched and you moaned.

“I didn’t think I could be into this,” the creature chuckled, the translator now working, “I won’t be able to watch those human movies the same now.”

You laughed and looked lazily at the person who made you cum so hard.

“We have to do that again,” you rubbed over their smooth skin, rubbing their tension zones. They rubbed their head along you, a scent thing. Not that their cum would make anyone of their species think twice about trying to hit on you, apparently that kind of scenting lasts months.

They hummed in agreement, “let me bathe you.”

They pulled themselves from you, their knot shrunk enough to leave you empty.

You smiled as they pulled themselves up and picked you up and walked through your house.

They placed you in a large bathe tub, ready to be used. You always wondered what they filled it with, it kept you afloat easily. They joined you in the tub and pulled you into their lap.

They reached for the sponge, lathered it up with soap and rubbed it along your back, soon they found your wrists. Red and likely bruised from trying to release yourself from the restraints.

You heard a gasp, and you moved your eyes to where they were looking at, “it’s fine, we heal well remember.”

“You can’t pull against it so hard,” they scolded you. Any moment you gained a scratch, or caught a cold. You were scolded and put to bed to heal.

“I like it,” you rubbed against the red marks, they stung but would calm down in a night.

“I could tell,” they spoke darkly.

You turned to them and placed a light kiss along their lips, “thank you for doing this. I love you.”

“Anything for you, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I don't normally write about this kind of topic, with out it being said at the start of the story that the idea is completely consensual within the story itself (not just in tags and summaries).
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)


End file.
